End up at the Beginning
by OR7A
Summary: It's Sheridan's first day aboard the legendary station and he's running into an old friend.


Babylon 5 and all the characters are the creation and property of Babylonian Productions and J. Michael Straczynski.   
  
All characters besides the crew and those seen in other Babylon 5/Rangers/Crusade episodes, are my creation and belong to me.  
  
Babylon 5  
  
"End up at the beginning"  
  
By... eminariiorta  
  
"If you ever want those Med lab improvements doctor," Sheridan threatened jovially, "You'd be smart to follow orders."  
  
He and Doctor Franklin had met before... infact they'd both been captured by the Minbari together during the war. And they were now rekindling the friendship they'd formed during their experience since Sheridan had become Commanding Officer of Babylon 5 since Sinclair had been reassigned as Earth's ambassador to Minbar.  
  
Sheridan was sat on the end of a bed, he was being given the once-over by the doc and as always Sheridan wanted to avoid it.  
  
"Now now," Franklin said with his characteristic smile, "If I don't get those med lab improvements I might have to take this examination to the next level."  
  
Franklin pulled on some 'clean-gloves' making sure to snap them onto his wrists.  
  
"And you might not enjoy that experience Captain," Franklin said replacing his smile with a face of a dead serious man.   
  
Sheridan laughed, he'd missed the doctor's sense of humour and was glad to have discovered at least one perk of being the commander of Babylon 5 as apposed to the Agamemnon.  
  
"Alright Captain, I think we're done here for now," Franklin said smiling again and removing the gloves.  
  
"I passed?" Sheridan said faking surprise.  
  
"I can do the test again.."   
  
"No," Sheridan said holding his hand in front of him before stepping down from the bed.   
  
"I don't think I can afford to give you any more of my blood."  
  
Franklin turned around to give Sheridan room to step away from the bed and leave Med lab, he also took the time to rearrange his medical tools.  
  
Sheridan walked out, at a little quicker pace than he would normally walk... incase the doctor tried to call him back.  
  
Sheridan breathed a sigh of relief to have escaped the "testing". iAt least I've got a clean bit of health/i, he thought to himself as he headed down the corridor towards the lift.  
  
"Captain Sheridan," G'kar said coming up to the Sheridan with his usual confident, yet always rushed, swagger.  
  
"Ambassador G'kar," Sheridan said stopping in his tracks at the entrance to the lift and turning to greet the approaching Narn.  
  
G'Kar came to a stop in front of the Captain. "I must complain about the treatment of my guests," G'kar said sounding rather distressed.  
  
"If you're talking about those members of the G'Lau's crew who Mr. Garibaldi put into the brig..."  
  
G'kar interrupted Sheridan, he had no time and he wanted to set things strait.   
  
"Yes imprisoned for no reason!" he said convinced of his beliefs as always.  
  
"The same members of the G'Lau's crew that got drunk at the Zocalo and started a fight with a group of Drazi?"  
  
"I believe it was the Drazi who were drunk and started the fight, but yes," G'kar admitted. He knew full well what the Narn crew had done... still it was his responsibility to the Regime to get them out of Garibaldi's jail.  
  
"And how exactly have they been mistreated?" Sheridan asked pushing the lift call button before turning his head back to face G'kar, who stood only a foot or so far moving slightly as he spoke.  
  
"Have you seen the condition of the brig Captain?" G'kar said finally coming to a stand still.  
  
The lift finally arrived and Sheridan stepped forward to enter, he was hoping to escape G'kar but the Narn ambassador followed him in.  
  
"I have, and I believe it's a lot better than if the roles were reversed and it was a Earth crew inside a Narn brig," Sheridan argued as he held his hands behind his back and attempted to hold in the frustration.  
  
"I cannot believe you would think that of the Narn Regime Captain," G'kar said gesturing passionately.  
  
"Look," Sheridan said finally taking the situation by the neck, "If you want your people out of the brig tell them not to get drunk and start fights with the Drazi."  
  
"The deed has already been done Captain."  
  
"Then talk to Mr. Garibaldi," Sheridan said as the lift reached it's destination and he stepped out leaving the Ambassador alone in the lift.  
  
Sheridan breathed a sigh of relief for a moment... until he took a few steps down the corridor and released G'kar had followed.  
  
Sheridan made a quick 180 turn to face the Ambassador, "Yes G'kar?"   
  
"Mr. Garibaldi's office is on this level Captain," G'kar reminded Sheridan.   
  
"Of course," Sheridan said pretending he knew, he'd only been on the station a short while... he couldn't be blamed for not knowing where everything was. He'd only mastered getting from his quarters to C and C without a guide of any sort the day before yesterday.  
  
Sheridan took a few more steps down the corridor, as did G'kar. The two walked in silence down the deserted corridor without talking for a moment.  
  
The silence was broken when Sheridan came to the turn-off he wanted to take to avoid G'kar walking behind him any further and G'kar spoke "Could I ask a favour of you Captain?" he asked stopping just past turnoff.  
  
Sheridan sighed deeply, "Yes Ambassador?"  
  
"Mr. Garibaldi has taken a disliking to me, and uses that to effect his decisions occasionally. I ask that you accompany me in my journey."  
  
Sheridan took in a deep breath, he knew he was off duty... he was headed back to C and C before heading to his quarters but he really didn't feel like running the Narn's errands with him.  
  
iIf it'll improve relations between the Alliance and the Regime/i, Sheridan reminded himself.  
  
The Captain fanned a smile, "Of course Ambassador."  
  
The two walked again in silence until they turned the last corner and entered the security office where Garibaldi would be.  
  
"Captain... Ambassador," Garibaldi said standing up from his rather luxurious chair.  
  
"The Ambassador here doesn't seem to think the Narns you arrested are being treated correctly," Sheridan opened.  
  
Garibaldi pulled a rather pained face and looked to G'kar, "Understood Captain," he said starring intensely at the Narn.  
  
"What exactly do you want me to do Ambassador?" he asked.  
  
"I want them released immediately. I can promise they will cause no more trouble, infact they will return to the G'lau right away," G'kar said.  
  
Garibaldi sighed, "Look G'kar," he opened looking at the Captain for the answer.  
  
Sheridan was nodding ever-so slightly, indicating to just let the Narns out.  
  
Garibaldi weighed the options for a moment and decided to go with G'kar's request, after all he was going to have to release them soon anyway in accordance with Earth Alliance law regarding crimes where no charges are pressed.  
  
"Fine, just get them strait off of the station," Garibaldi said begrudgingly turning sideways a moment to pick up his security pass that would allow him to release the eight captured Narns from their imprisonment.  
  
"Walk this way," he said headed down the small corridor that lead past the interrogation rooms and to the small cell block.  
  
As the Security Chief neared the cell entrance the group of Narns that were squashed into the one cell stood up and began to scowl.  
  
"You're free to go gentlemen," said Garibaldi releasing the locks.   
  
The cell lock was released and the Narns herded out quietly, par with G'kar's quiet instructions.   
  
However as the Narns were leaving through the security office it just so happens that at that very moment one of Garibaldi's security officers was bringing in a Drazi.  
  
"You!" the Drazi declared, he was clearly one of those who had been fighting with the Narns the previous night in the Zocalo and that had fled before the authorities arrived.  
  
The eyes of the lead Narn flared an even darker shade of red as he charged at the shackled Drazi knocking him to the floor. A moment later a second security officer escorting several more Drazi in entered.  
  
The other Narns suddenly went into a fit of honour driven range and leapt towards the Drazi, a scuffle ensued that saw Garibaldi, G'kar, Sheridan and the security officers get involved to try and separate the two parties.  
  
Sheridan grabbed the nearest Narn only to be banged in the bottom of the leg by a falling Drazi, and then again hurt on the shoulder by a Narn who fell over the fallen Drazi.  
  
A few moments later the fight was under control and the Narns and Drazi were safely locked away, for the Narns the second time.  
  
G'kar had already pleaded his case to Garibaldi again in vain and Sheridan had been rather slightly wounded and had been helped to med lab by the two security officers.  
  
"Back already?" Franklin said as he saw Sheridan hobble in on his one good leg.  
  
"I can't stay away," he said trying to smile through the numbing pain in his leg. 


End file.
